The life of Fox
by Princess Liv the mouse
Summary: I didn't speak. All I wanted is to hide from them. I didn't want them to know, to know what I did to myself, what my brother Sac did to me, and what my clan's elders did to me. I was afraid of what my parents and my Principal would think. "Fox…..Why didn't tell us?" Dad asked
1. Man

I stood before the principal and my parents.

"Well…" Mom said tearing up a bit.

I didn't speak. All I wanted is to hide from them. I didn't want them to know, to know what I did to myself, what my brother Sac did to me, and what my clan's elders did to me. I was afraid of what my parents and my Principal would think.

"Fox…..Why didn't tell us?" Dad asked

I didn't answer right away, but after a bit I spoke: "You knew….. You knew about Sac… My friends talked about the rumors….. You knew…" After that I fell silent once again.

"Fox..." The Principal said "This isn't about your brother, or the rumors. It's about you inflicting harm to yourself. So… Why don't you tell us why?"

I was silent for what seemed like hours to me, but it was only a few minutes by the Clock's time.

"Fox! Answer us!" Mom said

I just bent my head down to look at the floor.

After a bit I heard my dad sigh. "Fox, please tell us why you did this."

Anger suddenly surged through my being. "You know why! Its Sac, it's the kids in this school! It's the clan's elders!" I didn't even know I was screaming till my mom glared at me and stood up.

"Lower your voice right this minute young man!" Mom hissed

I blinked for a little before shutting my mouth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lightfoot. I can't have my students harming themselves or others. I'm very sorry, but Fox will have to be suspended till you work this issue out with him."

I watched as my parents look at each other before sighing and nodding to the principal.

"Of course Mr. Hightower, we understand." Dad said

I could tell he was anger, I knew I would be sent to the clan's elders for punishment when we got back home.

"Fox!" Mom said staring at me. "Let's go."

I was silent as I followed them out of the Office. Outside the Principal's Office were two of my friends, James, and S.J, Both of their eyes widen as they saw me.

"Fox? What did you do?" James asked

before I could even try to explain to them, my mom spoke: "He's been cutting himself and has been suspended for a while."

Both of my friends gasped at what my mom said.

Anger once again surged through me as I pushed myself out of the front office. Once in the hallways I started running. I just wanted to get out of this stupid school. Out the sight of my friends shocked gazes, out of my parent's disappointed frowns.

"FOX LIGHTFOOT!" My mother screamed at me.

I kept running bumping into kids as I headed for the front door. I only stopped when I crashed into a very pretty echidna. We both fell on the floor and I looked up at her and blushed.

"Sorry." She said looked up at me

"N-no I-I'm s-sorry." I sputtered shaking._ God it was Tarah. I can't believe this! Man I'm a klutz… _I thought blushing badly

Tarah smiled and stood up. "You're… Fox right?"

I nodded still sitting on the floor.

"So… You gonna to stand?" She asked shyly teasing me.

I couldn't respond to her for my father picked me up by the collar angry written all over his face.

"H-hey d-dad." I stuttered shaking.

"Let's go fox." He hissed at me.


	2. Thoughts

_I'm so dead…._

_So._

_Dead._

I watched my rents as they paced in the living room. Sac my older twin was upstairs pasted out. Most likely high and drunk, but does he get yell at? Nope. Only me. All the fucking damn time. It sucks.

"Okay. We won't send you too the elders." Dad said looking at me.

_Yay._

"But! You're grounded. From everything." Mom added

_Boo._

I sighed and nodded. It doesn't even matter anymore. I just want to die. But whatever, let's make the parents happy.

"Go to your room now." Dad said

I stayed.

"Fox!" Mom hissed

"Sac's sleeping. I don't want to die." I said

_Well… Maybe._

"Fox. Just go!" Mom growled before going to the kitchen.

"You heard your mother. Go." Dad said before leaving.

I sighed. Fuck them. They don't understand a thing in their lives. Sac's a fucking drinking druggie, and I have to take the heat cause of that at school. Might as well shoot myself.

_Hmmm.. Maybe…_

I went upstairs thinking about what I could do to get away from this life I'm force to live. I was tired of all the people in my life hating me. All but a few close friends. They didn't really matter. There was only one person that could keep me alive.

_Tarah…_

_Man._

I looked at Sac and wondered where he kept his knifes. Cause there was no way I could stay in this world. Not without some help. Some help from a pretty echidna.

_God there I go again with those ideas._

I shook my head to get the thoughts of Tarah. Dirty thoughts of her out of my head. It sucks being a male teen in love. Can't stop thinking about doing things with the girl of your dreams.

"Hey." A slurred voice said behind me.

_Damn go back to sleep Sac._

"Fucking runt answer me." Sac said getting up and hitting me in the head.

"Look I'm not in a mood to talk to your drunken ass." I hissed

Sac laughed out load. "Got some balls now Foxy?"

"Shut up!" I hissed

"Make me!" He teased me

_I'm so fucking sick of you!_

I jumped for him and punched him in the face anger from the days of him pushing me around exploding out of my with each hit.

Sac laughed and kicked me off of him. He them turned and started punching me. It soon became an all-out fist fight between us two.

I don't know how long it was before our mom came and found us both bloodied and beaten up.

"The heck? Boys!" She screamed and pulled us apart from each other.


End file.
